<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet Roses, Wilted Roses by Livelovelupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776277">Scarlet Roses, Wilted Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin'>Livelovelupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(!!!!), M/M, Valentine's Day, and post full moon feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius absolutely do not do Valentine's day.<br/>They don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarlet Roses, Wilted Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The red bed sheets are a little too on the nose, don’t you think?” Sirius whispers as he emerges from beneath the invisibility cloak, flushed and panting.</p><p>Remus, to his credit, is not even startled when Sirius emerges out of nowhere. He makes room for Sirius to get in next to him in the too-tiny infirmary bed, and smiles. “Poppy seems to think they are appropriate.”</p><p>Sirius snorts. “It’s creepy. Like Dracula-would-like- it-in-here creepy, you know?”</p><p>Remus hums as he rests his head on Sirius’ chest, getting more comfortable.</p><p>“You tired?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Ok. I just need point zero five seconds of your time.”</p><p>“If this has anything to do with Valentine’s day, I will--”</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day, Re. I love and adore you, blah blah.” Sirius fixes the pillows behind them so that they’re sitting instead of lying down. “Open your eyes! I wanna show you something.”</p><p>Remus does, and raises an eyebrow. Sirius smiles, dazzling and bright, before reaching into his sleeve and wearing an expression of faux nervousness. “So, you know, I have to be really precise if I want this to work.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Super precise and accurate.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Really, really--”</p><p>“Sirius.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Can I at least get a kiss good luck? I think I deserve a kiss good luck. Need all the luck I could get, mind you,” says Sirius, smirking slyly.</p><p>Remus complies (to his own delight, really).</p><p>“Drum roll please, good sire.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sirius scowls, “Well, now it won’t be nearly as impressive--” Sirius pauses a few seconds, before pulling out the saddest looking rose out of his shirt sleeve, blood-red, almost as deep s the charmed bed sheets. “Ta da!”</p><p>Remus, despite himself, can almost feel his cheeks turn red. “I thought we weren’t going to do Valentine’s day,” he murmurs, taking the rose from Sirius.</p><p>“Well, you see Remus, dearest, I was walking through the forbidden forest, as one does, and I stumbled across this sad, sad looking rose, and I thought it wouldn’t count as ‘doing Valentine’s day’ if what I gave you was a limp and, y’know, sad rose.”</p><p>“Sublime logic, Siri.”</p><p>Sirius beams, right dimple showing. “Of course, Rem. Also! Chocolate.” Sirius, from the same shirt sleeve, takes out a huge heart shaped chocolate box, with ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Lily!’ written on in messy handwriting. “You see how this doesn’t count, yes?”</p><p>“They are Lily’s rejection chocolates?”</p><p>“No. James didn’t even give her these; chickened out last minute.”</p><p>“How chivalrous of him,” Remus says, a chocolate heart already in his mouth.</p><p>“How stupid of him, you mean, I think she would’ve accepted them.”</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day, love,” Remus says. “I got you a red teddy bear.”</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>“I promise I did. Been under my bed since last Saturday. I forgot that the full moon would be on the 13<sup>th</sup>, though.”</p><p>“Well,” Sirius begins as he once again fixes the pillows behind them, so they could lie down once again, “At least it wasn’t on the 14<sup>th.”</sup></p><p>“Yay!” Remus says, dryly. Sirius kisses his forehead.</p><p>“You must be exhausted, love. Sleep.”</p><p>“If Poppy finds you here in the morning, she will murder you.”</p><p>“Judging from the stupid bed sheets, Rem, I think she would appreciate the romance.”</p><p>“Har-har, Black.”</p><p>“Sleep!”</p><p>“You know,” Remus says, “I think this is the best Valentine’s day ever.”</p><p>“How could it not be, Rem? I’m in it, aren’t I-- Ouch! I’m sorry, only joking, love.”</p><p>“Best be, Sirius.”</p><p>“We’re going on a belated Valentine’s day thing next Saturday, okay? This doesn’t count.”</p><p>“But what if I want it to count?”</p><p>Sirius bites his lip. “It can count. Okay, rephrasing: we’re going on a second Valentine’s day thing next Saturday, deal?”</p><p>Remus smiles and gets closer to Sirius. “Deal.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll get you a less ugly rose.”</p><p>“Maybe I can finally get myself a less pretentious boyfriend.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I love you, Sirius. Happy Valentine’s.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, lovelies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>